Libérez le
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Aimer quelqu'un que l'on ait supposé haïr n'est pas facile mais l'admettre est encore pire.


**Libérez-le !**

Un ordre qui sonnait davantage comme une supplication. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Lui et Lorenzo Da Pont suppliant le compte Rosemberg de libérer l'homme qu'il aimait. De libérer Wolfang Amadeus Mozart.

_Flash Back_

- Mozart ! Sortez d'ici !

- Non ! C'est mon tour !

- Arrêtez vos caprices et sortez d'ici !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun ne voulait céder cette salle de répétition.

- Vous l'avez eu deux heures durant ! Je veux l'avoir !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un enfant gâté, Mozart ! Vous voulez la salle ? Et bien soit ! Prenez- là ! Je ne veux surtout qu'on dise de moi que je vous ressemble.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Salieri ?

- Vous êtes pathétique et sans intérêt. Vous n'êtes personne.

Sans qu'il ne sache pour quelle raison, Antonio Salieri regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit le voile de tristesse envahir les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Sans plus un mot, Mozart quitta la salle qu'il avait pourtant tant convoitée quelques instants auparavant.

Le musicien italien le regarda partir le cœur serré. Il avait été trop loin cette fois, il le réalisa.

- Quelle répartie Salieri ! Se réjouit le compte Rosemberg en s'approchant de lui. Vous avez bien fait de remettre à sa place cette erreur de la nature.

Antonio ne répondit pas. A son tour, il quitta la salle. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Entrant dans le bureau de Mozart, il claqua la porte sèchement.

- Mozart je vous interdis…Il interrompit ses paroles, il n'y avait personne.

- Mais où peut bien être cet avorton ?

Poussant un grognement de frustration, il sortit du bureau en claquant de nouveau la porte. Dans sa rage, il n'avait pas remarqué, le corps recroquevillé entre le bureau et l'armoire.

- Bien joué Salieri ! Surpris, celui-ci se retourna.

- Da Ponte ! Que voulez-vous ? Demanda l'italien d'une voix froide en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Que vous arrêtiez de le persécuter !

- Je le persécute ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent !

Ricanant allègrement, Antonio Salieri s'approcha de Lorenzo Da Ponte.

- Je ne savais pas que Mozart avait besoin d'un garde protecteur.

- Il est fragile. Grogna Lorenzo.

- Pauvre petite chose.

- Ne l'approchez-plus. Siffla méchamment Da Ponte en se rapprochant de son vis-à-vis.

- Et vous pensez pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

- Je ferai tout pour ça.

Sur un regard noir, Lorenzo laissa Antonio Salieri pour entrer dans le bureau de Mozart.

- Mozart ? Vous êtes là ?

- Que voulez-vous Da Ponte ? Demanda une voix faible et tremblante.

S'approchant de la source du son émis, Lorenzo découvrit le musicien assis sur le sol entre son bureau et son armoire.

- Mozart…Soupira l'italien en s'agenouillant près de son ami. Ne faites pas attention à ce que Salieri dit.

- Il a raison…Murmura doucement l'autrichien le visage caché entre ses bras. Je ne suis personne.

- Voyons Wolfgang ! S'énerva Da Ponte en se relevant vivement. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de parler ainsi de vous ! Reprenez-vous !

Le musicien autrichien releva la tête vers son compagnon qui aperçut les sillons de larmes sur le visage enfantin. S'agenouillant de nouveau, l'italien sourit tendrement.

- Vous ne devez pas croire ce que Salieri dit. Il est jaloux de votre talent. Vous ne devez pas le laisser vous détruire ainsi. Au contraire, vous devez lui montrer ce que vous valez. Et vous valez beaucoup, croyez-moi !

Après son monologue, Lorenzo Da Ponte vit beaucoup d'émotions passer dans les yeux du prodige. Retrouvant son dynamisme, Mozart se releva dans un mouvement sec.

- Vous avez raison, Da Ponte ! Je dois ne dois pas me laisser abattre ! Je dois trouver quel est le trouble de Salieri.

Etonné par cette réplique étrange, le musicien italien voulu intervenir. Mais Wolfgang Mozart s'était déjà enfui du bureau.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. Souffla dépité l'ami de l'autrichien.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation de Salieri et Mozart. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Au grand étonnement du maître de chapelle, le musicien autrichien ne s'était plus montré. Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir chercher.

Au troisième jour, la recherche fut concluante. Entrant dans la salle de répétition pour laquelle ils s'étaient disputés, il vit Mozart et Da Ponte parler ensemble.

- Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart a enfin décidé de faire son grand retour ! Eructa-t-il en ricanant.

Les deux musiciens relevèrent la tête vers la voix qui les avait dérangés. Lorenzo fit un pas en direction de l'autre italien de la pièce mais l'autrichien l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Souriant, il s'approcha vers son confrère.

- Salieri ! Mon ami ! Je vous attendais !

- Vous m'attendiez ? S'étonna le dit Salieri.

- En effet !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Pour vous voir, tout simplement.

Dans la phrase prononcée, Salieri cru percevoir un ton sensuel et provocateur. Ou était-ce dû à son imagination ?

- Et bien regardez-moi bien Mozart car je m'en vais.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et sortit du local. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de son rival qui le suivit.

- Oh non ! Ne partez pas ! Je vous en prie.

- Laissez-moi Mozart ! Retournez à votre musique !

- Vous savez Salieri, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers temps.

- Je vous félicite, vous savez réfléchir.

Les deux hommes marchaient vivement dans les couloirs du palais. Le pauvre Mozart avait du mal à suivre son collègue beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Dans un effort, il parvint à le rattraper et à se mettre face à lui pour arrêter son pas.

- Je disais donc, reprit le plus jeune, j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup réfléchir ses deux derniers jours. Et savez-vous qu'elle a été l'objet de mes pensées ?

- Je ne sais point et ça m'est égal, Mozart. Voulez-vous vous retirer de mon chemin !

- L'objet de mes pensées, continua le musicien autrichien sans se démonter, c'était nous.

- Nous ? S'étonna de nouveau l'italien.

- Vous et moi ! Oui.

- Et à quoi avez-vous pensé ? La curiosité de Salieri fit sourire Mozart. Enfin, il avait son attention.

- A notre comportement ! Au fait que vous me dénigrez sans arrêt et au fait que je sois continuellement blessé par vos mots. C'est vrai ! Poursuivit l'autrichien en voyant les sourcils levés de son vis-à-vis. Je me fiche continuellement de ce que les autres peuvent penser de ma personne. Par contre, lorsque c'est vous qui me critiquez, souvent injustement, ça me blesse et je me ferme.

En ce qui vous concerne, je me suis demandé quelle était la raison de votre acharnement sur moi.

- Je vous hais ! S'exprima fortement Antonio Salieri.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au départ ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous ne me haïssez pas !

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cette abnégation ? S'indigna le brun en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vos faits, vos gestes, vos actions…Vous m'aimez !

- Pardon ? Cria presque l'italien.

- Je confirme, sourit à pleines dents Mozart, vous m'aimez et je vous aime !

- Je…vous…quoi ?

Salieri n'en revenait pas ! Que signifiait cette histoire ? Mozart avait-il perdu la tête ? Comment pouvez-t-il penser de cette façon ? Comment pouvez-t-il songer à cette aberration ?

- Vous divaguez Mozart ! Vous êtes devenus fous ! Je ne vous aime pas et ne vous aimerez jamais ! Si vous ressentez ce genre de sentiments à mon égard, soit ! Mais ne m'incluez pas dans votre délire !

Il bouscula son vis-à-vis pour se frayer son chemin et fuir l'autre musicien.

- Je suis sûr de ce que je dis, Salieri ! Et je ferai tous les efforts nécessaires pour vous le prouver !

Quatre jours ! Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Et tout ça à cause de ce poltron de musicien autrichien ! La conversation qu'il avait eue lui passait en boucle et en boucle dans la tête ! Mais pourquoi cela le perturbait tant ? Il devrait simplement oublier cette histoire insensée. S'allongeant sur le divan qui garnissait son bureau, il ferma doucement les yeux.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué mon ami. Fit une voix à côté de lui qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaitre. Sursautant, il se releva vivement.

- Que me voulez-vous, Mozart ?

- Rien, voyons ! Je venais voir comment vous alliez.

- Je vais bien ! Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau !

Ricanant, le prodige rapprocha son visage du maître de chapelle.

- Avez-vous repensé à notre dernière conversation ?

- Non ! Cela n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Pourtant, c'est important.

- Pas pour moi ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau !

Mozart se rapprocha encore du maître de chapelle qui se retrouva acculé contre le canapé. Ravi, Wolfgang s'approcha de l'oreille de son rival pour lui murmurer :

- Laissez vos sentiments agir Salieri, vous ne le regrettez pas. Je vous ferai atteindre le septième ciel.

Content de sa répartie, il sortit de la pièce laissant Antonio abasourdi.

Il n'en revenait pas. L'audace de Mozart le stupéfiait. Mais ce qui l'effrayait davantage, c'était le frissonnement de plaisir qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait senti le souffle chaud de son rival sur son oreille. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il passa les cinq prochains jours à éviter le jeune musicien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'approchent. La peur de perdre le contrôle de son être était trop importante.

Il n'avait cessé de penser à lui ces derniers temps. Nuit et jour. Il en devenait fou. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient, ses pensées s'entremêlaient. Tout allait trop vite. Si on lui avait demandé, il y a quelques semaines, ce qu'il pensait de Mozart, sa réponse aurait été : « Je le hais ! » Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Tout était étrange.

- Vous voilà, enfin !

Non, il l'avait trouvé. Avant qu'il ne puisse fuir, Mozart l'avait attrapé et collé contre le mur.

- M'évitez-vous Salieri ? Demanda l'autrichien malicieusement.

- Pas du tout ! Je travaille, moi ! L'italien sentit sa voix trembler. Et aux yeux rieurs de son rival, il sut que lui aussi avait remarqué cette anomalie.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Mozart avait approché son visage de l'autre. Antonio pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autrichien contre sa bouche. Il frissonna de nouveau. Il aimait ça. Mozart s'en aperçu aussi et se rapprocha encore. Leurs lèvres étaient proches. Ils allaient franchir le pas, l'italien ne pouvait pas résister.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Wolfgang grogna à la poigne de Salieri qui l'éloigna vivement de lui.

- Salieri, qu'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien, Rosemberg ! Mozart et moi avions une discussion.

- A quel sujet ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Salieri put lire un doute dans les yeux du comte.

- Laissez-nous Rosemberg !

- Mais…

- Partez ! Cria le maître de chapelle.

Offusqué, le compte s'en alla.

- Vous l'avez outré, mon ami. Sourit Mozart en le regardant partir.

Sans répondre, Salieri lui prit le bras et le tira à sa suite. Bien qu'étonné, l'autrichien le suivit sans broncher.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'italien. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte à la volée, tira l'italien dedans et claqua la porte. Sans un mot, il plaqua à son tour son rival contre le mur.

- Allez-vous me frapper maitre des chapelles ? Sourit le prodige autrichien.

L'italien ne répondit pas. D'un geste, il happa les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus. Seul son envie le guidait. Et il avait envie de Mozart. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il répondit à son baiser avec la vigueur que tout le monde lui connaissait. Le baiser était passionné, vivant. Il sentit les mains de l'italien déboutonner son haut pour poser ses paumes contre son torse. Il frissonna à ce contact tant attendu. Il sentit que la suite allait être magique.

Allongé sur le sol, Mozart ouvrit les yeux. Il était nu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler des derniers événements. Son corps endolori l'aida. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Salieri lui avait fait vivre un moment merveilleux. Sentant un souffle chaud contre son oreille, il se tourna vers son origine : Salieri. Salieri dormait de côté, contre lui, un bras autour du torse de l'autrichien.

« Quel bonheur » se dit-il. Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été aussi vite. Quelle merveille.

La main qu'il passa dans les cheveux du brun, le réveilla. A son tour, il lui fallut du temps pour se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Réalisant, il passa une main sur son visage.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Murmura-t-il horrifié.

- Vous m'avez fait l'amour. Répondit souriant Mozart.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer.

Le sourire de Wolfgang disparut. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il apeuré.

- Vous m'avez utilisé.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez influencé.

- Jamais ! S'écria le prodige. Jamais, vous entendez !

- Vous m'avez séduit ! Cria à son tour l'italien en se levant et en s'enveloppant dans une couverture.

- Vous m'aimez ! Affirma Mozart en se levant à son tour. Et je vous aime !

- Cessez ! Rhabillez et sortez !

- Pourquoi niez-vous les faits ?

-SORTEZ !

Mozart ne répliqua plus. Il enfila en vitesse ses habits et partit en pleurant silencieusement.

Inquiet de ne plus avoir eu des nouvelles de Mozart depuis deux jours et de ne plus l'avoir vu au palais, Da Ponte se décida à se rendre chez lui.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte du musicien mais personne ne répondit. Gêné par son impolitesse mais aussi très inquiet, il tourna la poignée de porte.

« Ouverte » Constata-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

La maison semblait vide. Aucun domestique ne s'y trouvait. Mozart non plus. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouva personne. Il monta ensuite à l'étage, ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et fut stupéfait du spectacle devant lui. Allongé sur un lit défait, Mozart était allongé sur le sol, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

- Oh Wolfgang. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- ROSEMBERG ! Cria Salieri visiblement en colère.

- Salieri, pourquoi criez-vous ainsi ? S'outra Rosemberg en se précipitant vers l'italien.

- JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! Continua le musicien.

- Bien, bien…Que me voulez-vous ?

- MES PARTITIONS ! OU SONT-ELLES ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- ET BIEN TROUVEZ-LES MOI !

Sur cette dernière phrase, Salieri s'en alla.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda un courtisan en s'approchant du comte.

- C'est ce Mozart qui le met dans cet état, j'en suis persuadé…Cet avorton me le paiera.

Ouvrant les yeux faiblement, Wolfgang les referma aussitôt face à la lumière envahissante de la pièce. Immédiatement, un mal pénétra son crâne ce qui lui arracha un gémissement plaintif.

- Cela vous apprendra à boire sans penser aux conséquences. Dit une voix à ses côtés.

Ouvrant un œil, il vit Da Ponte.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda –t-il la voix enrouée.

- Je suis venu vous voir. Je m'inquiétais.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Ah bon ? Vu l'état dans lequel je vous ai trouvé, je ne pense pas la même chose.

Mozart ne répondit pas.

- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Il ne veut pas l'admettre.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il m'aime.

- Qui ?

- Salieri.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser que Salieri vous aime ? Quelle idée absurde !

- On a fait l'amour.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien compris.

Le jeune musicien avait si mal à la tête qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher des gémissements sortir de sa bouche.

- Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Demanda un Da Ponte plus qu'étonné.

- Peu importe. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il me l'a bien signifié.

Lorenzo plongea dans ses pensées. Il comprenait maintenant l'humeur pire qu'exécrable du compositeur italien.

- Je reviendrai. Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

- Ou allez-vous ?

- Je reviendrai !

Sortant vivement de la maison, Da Ponte n'avait qu'un seul but : voir Salieri.

Assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, Antonio n'en pouvait plus. Cette colère et cette peine qui envahissait son cœur l'empêchait de vivre. Depuis ce fameux moment avec Mozart, il ne vivait plus. Un manque s'était créé en lui.

Un claquement de porte le sortit de ses pensées.

- Que faites-vous ici, Da Ponte ? Et qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

- Il est malheureux. Dit-il pour seule réponse.

- Qui donc ?

- Mozart.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

- Ne jouez pas à l'innocent, il m'a tout dit.

Salieri releva vivement la tête vers l'autre musicien. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait aucun dégout sur son visage.

- Pourquoi n'admettez-vous pas que vous l'aimez ?

- Je ne l'aime pas !

- Pas avec moi Salieri ! Votre humeur est horrible ces derniers jours. Elle n'était déjà pas bonne avant mais maintenant, c'est encore pire. Osez nier que vous ne l'aimez pas !

- Je…je…Il bafouillait, il hésitait. Décidément, rien n'allait plus en lui !

- Il vous aime, lui !

- JE SAIS ! Cria l'italien en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans le local. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Je ne peux pas l'aimer !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Réponse très explicative. Lâcha ironiquement l'ami de Mozart.

- Vous ne comprenez pas.

- Peut-être mais je suis sûr que vous l'aimez !

…

- Ai-je tort ?

- Non. Murmura Salieri en se rasseyant à son bureau.

Da Ponte sourit. Enfin, il l'avait dit.

- Vous pouvez l'aimer. L'avis des uns et des autres importe peu. L'amour est un des sentiments les plus précieux. Ne le gâchez pas.

Le maître des chapelles ne dit rien. Da Ponte le regarda réfléchir.

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Chez lui. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

- Oui.

Sortant de la pièce, les deux italiens se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'autrichien. Quand ils arrivèrent, Da Ponte fit un geste de la main pour stopper Salieri.

- La porte a été forcée. Constata-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'avais verrouillée et quelqu'un l'a forcée. Dit-il en pointant un doigt vers la porte de la maison.

Salieri dirigea son regard vers l'objet désigné. La peur l'envahit.

- Mozart ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant dans la maison suivit de son guide.

- La chambre en face de l'escalier. Lui indiqua Da Ponte.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son sang se glaça à la vue de la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

- Rosemberg ! Que faites-vous ?

- Salieri, mon ami.

Da Ponte le rejoignit. Il fut horrifié. Devant eux, Rosemberg tenait un couteau contre le cou de Mozart qui paraissait drogué.

- Lâchez-le Rosemberg ! Ordonna Da Ponte.

- La ferme ! Répondit, les dents serrées, le preneur d'otage.

- Obéissez lui Rosemberg ! Lança Salieri les poings serrés. Libérez Mozart !

- Non ! Je refuse ! Il vous fait souffrir !

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- A cause de cet avorton, vous ne composez plus, vous êtes sans arrêt de mauvaise humeur et vous souffrez. Et tout ça, par sa faute.

Le couteau que tenait Rosemberg s'enfonça davantage dans le cou de Mozart qui gémit à cette douleur. Un filet de sang s'écoula sur sa peau. Il ne se défendit cependant pas. Les yeux fermés, il était sans réaction.

- Il est endormi. Répondit Rosemberg à la question silencieuse qui se lisait dans les yeux du prétendu rival de l'autrichien. Je l'ai endormi afin de le tuer plus facilement. Il ne l'est pas totalement mais assez pour moi.

- Libérez-le !

_Fin flash back_

- Je vais vous libérer, vous Salieri. Vous libérer de lui.

Avec horreur, l'italien vit le comte lever son couteau pour le ramener sur le cou de Mozart. Il allait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Il sursauta, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir immédiatement après. Il vit avec surprise, le front de Rosemberg orné d'un trou qui se rempli de sang. Mort sur le coup, celui-ci lâcha Mozart et s'effondra. Salieri se précipita vers l'autrichien et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Avec une de ses mains, il colla le visage de l'ancien otage contre son épaule tandis que son autre bras l'entourait par la taille.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'origine du tir.

- Da Ponte…

- Je suis un très bon tireur. Dit-il en voyant le regard horrifié de l'autre italien.

- Vous auriez pu toucher Mozart. S'éructa-t-il.

- Il allait le tuer de toute façon. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose. Emmenez-le dans la chambre à côté. Je m'occupe du corps de Rosemberg.

Antonio ne protesta pas et obéit.

Il coucha l'endormi sur le lit puis alla chercher une bassine d'eau et une serviette. Il revint dans la chambre et déshabilla Mozart. Après ça, il lui leva la tête et nettoya l'entaille que Rosemberg lui avait faite. Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche du prodige. Heureusement, elle n'était pas profonde. Il lava ensuite le sang qui avait coulé sur son corps. Quand il eut fini, il appliqua une couverture sur Mozart et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait failli le perdre. Que serait-il devenu ?

Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de cet impertinent qui l'avait séduit. Il sourit quand il vit les yeux de l'autrichien s'ouvrirent. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'on pouvait le croire.

- Antonio…Murmura Wolfgang en s'étirant faiblement.

- Comment tu te sens ? Le « tu » était venu naturellement, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Fatigué…et j'ai mal au cou.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est un torchon qu'on appliquait sur ma bouche.

- Rosemberg a voulu te tuer.

Mozart ne dit rien dans un premier temps, trop étonné par les propos qu'il venait d'entendre.

- WOUAH ! Il est vraiment plus dérangé que je ne le pensais.

- Était !

- Pardon ?

- Il est mort. Da Ponte l'a tué pour te sauver.

- Bah, ça ne fera pas une grande perte.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- Oui.

- Effronté.

- Je l'assume.

Salieri sourit tendrement. Il caressa doucement la joue du blond qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce geste.

- Pardon. Lança Salieri tout en continuant sa caresse.

- Je te pardonne.

- C'est tout ?

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi étonné ? On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs.

- Si je t'avais perdu…

L'italien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Mozart vinrent se coller aux siennes.

- Tout ce que je veux savoir. Dit-il en s'écartant du maître de chapelle. C'est est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? Acceptes-tu de m'aimer ?

Salieri sourit. Il passa une main derrière le cou de l'autrichien et l'embrassa.

- J'accepte. Dit-il en s'écartant. C'est un honneur que tu me fais.

Eclatant de rire, Mozart attrapa le col de son désormais amant pour un baiser passionné.

L'avenir était à eux.


End file.
